


撕扯

by Qianlaw



Category: dr.stone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianlaw/pseuds/Qianlaw
Kudos: 15





	撕扯

千空无奈的捋了一把自己的刘海。  
现在是非常尴尬的情况。千空千里迢迢跑来偷测敌情准备开战，顺带碰运气来看看能不能顺点“复活液”回去，上一秒刚怀疑为什么这么重要的地方无人把手，下一秒就被连片的喘息惊了一跳。  
洞里omega被按在地上，腰上全是紫青手印，臀部被高高抓起，双腿大张，后穴被惊人的尺寸毫不怜惜的进出。  
趴地上的那位他叫不出名字，那个和狮子一样凶狠发泄自己欲望的他可熟的很，灵长类最强高中生，人如其名，狮子王司。  
空气满是omega甜腻的信息素，隐隐掺着充满侵略掠夺欲的alpha信息素。千空向来对信息素不敏感，要问omega的信息素甜不甜是挺甜，但是更难以让他忽略的反而是那混杂的alpha信息素。千空趴在洞口对面遥遥观察，现在离开反而不是好时机，可能会被发现，倒不如等他们离开再进去。  
omega娇媚的声音急转直上，千空几度都怀疑他快要叫断气了，喘的像是缺氧，反观操的那位倒是慢条斯理，除了下劲狠，脸上基本没有什么表情，连狮子皮都披在身上整整齐齐。  
千空听着现场活春宫，略有些烦躁的揪着地上的杂草，没一会就听见那个omega就像被掐了脖子的鸡，高叫一声彻底断气了。  
司缓慢的抽出身，重新整理了一下衣服，把还挺立的柱身用兽皮盖住，淡漠的看着被他操的快昏过去的omega，等那omega缓过劲，马上爬起来还要继续伺候，被司性趣恹恹的挥走了。  
除了那个人，没有人能让他燃尽兴致。  
“出来吧。”司凝神准确的盯住了千空躲藏的草丛。  
千空一下汗毛尽树，身上的每一块肌肉瞬间紧缩，没想到他还是小瞧了这个男人的极限。  
司缓慢站起来，就像刚刚睡醒的狮子舔舐完锋利的爪尖准备锁定他的猎物。  
“嗯，那么就由我请阁下出来。”  
几乎一个瞬息，千空后背冷汗骤降，司的滚热的气息如狮子呼气一般已经铺满了他的后颈，高大的身躯紧贴着千空的后背，粗糙的手轻而易举掐住了千空脆弱的脖颈将他提了起来。  
“千…空？”司意识到是谁之后明显迟疑了一下，千空趁空挣扎几下脚尖触地，搭上掐着他脖子的手意图缓解缺氧致死的过程，没想到司毫无反抗的任他把手拨开。  
“啊，没错，百分之一亿是我，石神千空。”千空活动了一下脖子，故作轻松的转过去和司对视，两个人距离很近，司整个人压迫在千空上侧。千空笑着抬头看司，没料到看到“久别老友”眸光暗沉，似乎在隐忍着什么，但气势明显变得没有那么锐利了。  
“看到老朋友也不至于这么兴奋吧。”千空挑了一下眉后撤一步，没想到被司单手抓住腰际期身压过来，远看倒像是司把千空搂进了自己的怀里一般。狮子皮随着动作摆荡笼罩住了千空，属于这个危险alpha的信息素侵略进了千空的鼻腔，远比刚才更浓烈。  
“想去哪。”司低头贪婪的描摹千空脸上每一丝表情肌肉的变化，手劲不重却又占有意味十足的拦住千空的腰。  
除了你这里哪都行。  
千空有些无语，最后还是挑起一丝笑说：“我视察也视察完了，如果我再不回去怕我的伙伴们误会，恐怕一不小心就擅自行动先攻了，那多不好。”  
司听完也没什么反应，只是目光沉沉的盯着千空，盯到千空不自在的别开视线。  
“嗯，我要把你留在这里当俘虏比把你放回去更明智。”  
司突然没头没尾来了一句，一下子就让千空心里沉下来了，虽然来之前就有考虑过这个情况，没想到还是走向了最坏的选项。  
“但是也可以放你回去。”  
“千空，让我上你，我把你放回去。”  
“哈？？？”千空整个人都呆住了，猛的伸手推开司。  
“虽然我瘦弱的某种程度上不像是alpha，但我也确确实实不是omega。”千空吓得心头一跳，抖了抖精神意图和司周旋。但他自己也说不明白自己的脑子是不是完全清醒的——他在被司惊到之后，心里似乎还隐隐约约有一丝奢求成真不可置信的雀跃。  
“我知道。”司再次走上来贴近千空，“我只是想要你。”  
“再过两天我们就要开战了，千空。”司的表情不可思议的柔软下来，他抬手慢慢抚摸千空的脸，声音变得喑哑，“那时候，我们就彻彻底底是敌人了。”  
“你明白我的意思，千空。”  
两个人有心照不宣的秘密，也许是司把千空杀死时的坦白，也许是司保护千空把狮子杀死的时候，也许是千空解开司石化的那一瞬间。两个人的吸引仿佛浑然天成，仿佛天生一对，又天差地别，遥不可及。  
“哈——”长久的沉默后，千空抬手附上了司触摸自己脸的手，缓慢的穿过他的指缝，两个人紧紧相握。  
“那就不要浪费时间了，现在开始。”千空挑衅的勾起唇角，“刚刚恐怕完全没有挑起你的兴致吧，司。”  
司近乎噬咬折磨着千空后劲细嫩的皮肤，他发狠咬下去，仿佛要狠狠穿破不存在alpha身上的腺体一样，给千空注上他的信息素。千空疼得倒吸一口气，像报复一样发狠的咬住司的后颈，这不只是司的占有欲，同样也是属于千空的私心。  
两个人动作都有些急切不可耐，千空仰着脖子任司蜕光了他的衣服，他在两个人更像是啃咬的亲吻间扯掉了司的狮子皮。  
两个人默契又无言，司的手大力的揉捏着千空的臀部，千空留恋的挑逗抚摸司的每一块腹肌。  
当千空摸到司还勃起的阴茎时向前压了一下顶开了司的额头，司有些疑惑又像是被打断进食的狮子一样恼怒不满的看着千空。  
“真够大的，这也是灵长类最强吗…”千空的唇开开合合呓语着磨蹭到司的耳边，“能让我爽吗，狮子王——司？”  
司的胳膊暴起青筋，他猛的勒紧胳膊把司半抱起来，让龟头蹭在司的股沟，前列腺液蹭穴口黏黏腻腻，千空有些后怕的紧紧搂靠住司，手抓着司紧实的后背肌肉。  
司没有把千空放下来，他调整了一下姿势，单臂拦住悬在半空的千空，腾一只手慢慢开拓千空的后穴。alpha的后穴终究不是承欢的地方，连进两根手指都紧涩，摸索半天都干涩的要命。  
“行了，我来。”千空不满的用攀着司后腰的腿狠狠踢了司一脚，司皱着眉依言把千空放下来。千空抵着司示意他坐下，自己分开腿跨坐上来，扶着司的柱身，半靠在司身上，摸索着用龟头刺探紧致的穴口。司半托住千空的臀部让他更方便动作，舌头流连在千空的锁骨处留下一个个意图明显的红痕。  
“呃——操，这东西怎么这么大…”千空努力放松后穴吞进了司的龟头，手紧紧按着司的肩胛骨，在司意识到他要做什么之前，一股做气狠狠全坐了下去。  
起初的几秒千空狠咬着下唇脑子都是空白的，换过劲了开始小口小口的吸气，勃起的阴茎早就因为痛觉软了下去，等千空稍稍缓过去之后，他近乎笑着在司耳边说：“既然进不去，用血润滑不就好了。”  
司搂着千空的腰，沉默又凶狠的一丝丝收劲，直到千空不轻不重打了他后背一下，司才缓缓松开，沉默的埋在千空脖颈。千空起先有些莫名，等他感受到似乎有湿意浸湿他的颈部，他才如梦初醒抖动了一下。  
“别再为我受伤了。”司顶动胯部，顺着血的润滑开始抽插抽插，千空也异常沉默，他推开司的头，起先是温柔的亲吻落在唇角，然后狠狠咬了一下司的下唇，再温柔的舔掉，舌头慢慢的探进去，两个人唇舌间都是血腥味，两个人都心知肚明的永远不会有的“好”隐没在粗鲁的唇齿竞争中。  
司的手安抚一般的顺着千空的脊椎一寸寸的抚摸，又轻捏着千空的囊袋，玩弄敏感的马眼，让千空再次硬起来。  
后穴的疼痛依旧让人难以忽视，但无法抵御的情欲也同样蔓延了千空的每一寸肌肤。两个人的动作完全不温柔，就像濒死一样贪图最后的欢愉。千空舔过司滚着汗珠的喉结，然后用后牙尖叼住碾咬。他的手掐着司暗色的乳尖，让疼痛共享在两个人的性事中。  
等过一会千空已经完全沉浸在欢愉中，他轻轻推了一下司的胸膛，咬着司的耳朵把他推倒，司顺从的躺下，千空抬臀短暂的抽开两人密切交合的部位，司立刻配合的翻身把千空压在身下，仍然硬挺的热度重新抵在千空烂熟的隐秘地。  
千空抓住司的手移过来，嘴唇微张，纯情又晦涩的含住司的指尖，眼神挑衅引诱，缓慢的舔弄指腹，舌头富有灵巧的卷动，司顺着千空微张的嘴，一寸寸压进去，压着舌根，抵着千空脆弱的咽喉，看着千空生理泪水一点点盈满眼眶，终于不堪重负的滑落出来，砸落在地面，隐没在粗糙的草堆中。  
“哈…”司颤抖着长舒出一口气，把手抽出，龟头再次狠狠撞进千空的身体，盯着那一双漂亮的眼睛被快感冲刷的无神，无助的留下更多的泪水。司近乎失控的狠操千空的可怜肉穴，穴口还没咬紧就再次被攻入，后穴稀少的肠液分泌出来适应猛烈的进攻，司像狮子一样紧绷肌肉弓起后背，咬住千空的乳首吸吮，千空难耐的揪住司的长发，两个人像是经历一场较量，谁也不想在此刻后退。  
千空先不堪重负射了出来，他的手抵着司的胸肌，仰长脆弱的脖子，穴肉急剧收缩，马眼一松，精液全输射在了司的腹肌处，糊的乱七八糟。司伸手摸开，完全不介意的同样涂在千空紧绷的小腹处，然后继续抽插狠狠碾过千空的前列腺点。千空剧烈的喘息，汲取氧气，身体痉挛一样抽搐，后穴一紧，身体彻底软了下去，前后紧接着两次高潮。  
司这才停下动作，抚摸千空汗湿的发鬓，斯磨着亲吻他的鬓角，等千空不应期过去。  
“你想让我死吗？”千空抬手狠狠揪一下司的头发，司好脾气的吻吻千空的下唇。  
“忍不住。”  
千空无奈的叹口气，“换个姿势？”  
司默许，把千空抱起来后背垫着自己的手抵在洞穴的墙壁上，让千空双腿攀着他的腰，全权依靠着自己，顺着重力再次操进了熟悉的穴肉中。  
千空压抑不住的惊喘一声，司也动作一顿，然后抽出一点，又重新压回那一点，反复碾压仿佛在确定什么。  
千空攀着司，尾骨酥麻直冲大脑，差点脱离掉下去，司紧紧捞一把压回了自己怀里。  
“千空，这里是alpha退化的生殖腔。”司坏心的低声告诉千空，一边玩弄的压着那块可怜的软肉。  
千空红着眼捶司的后背，司托着千空的臀，再次狠狠撞击那块软肉，千空再也压制不住唇齿间的喘息，声音断断续续的从嗓子里压出来。  
司超人的尺寸照顾到了千空肉壁的每一寸，再撞在退化的生殖腔，一下一下千空感觉仿佛像omega一样要被操进去了，疼痛却难以抵抗。司抓着千空的臀部力道也渐渐失控，留下一个个指印。终于在几百下后低吼着冲射进千空的后穴，略凉的精液大股大股的冲在那块肿胀的软肉上，千空咬着牙同样射了出来。  
等两个人都缓过去，司也不把半勃的阴茎抽出来，慢慢享受千空高潮的余韵，像大型猫科一样用不算太柔软的头发蹭千空的下巴，千空嫌弃的推开，又蹭过来。  
两个人都汗水淋漓筋疲力尽又兴致勃勃，唇贴唇啄吻了一会，千空又要求后入姿势，在司再次射进去的时候，千空狠狠抓着司的手，司低头俯身，千空没有开口，只是紧紧抓着司的手大口大口的喘气。  
“只有你，只爱你，千空。”两个人的交流仅在暗潮涌动的肌肤相触、眼神相交之间，他知道千空想问什么，千空也知道司许诺的什么意思。千空在意那个不知道的omega和司不知道有多少的床伴，司许诺的是一片血淋淋的真心。  
“下次，再吻我最后一次。”千空肩胛骨轻颤，仿佛蝴蝶震颤的双翼。  
司知道不过是折翼的残响。  
下次，就是不死不休的最后之战。  
“好。”  
不论是谁死，留给对方的最后一个吻。


End file.
